Alternativa à Transfusão de sangue
Até algum tempo atrás, havia escassez de alternativas às transfusões sanguineas. Estas opções terapeuticas ainda estavam numa fase inicial e se centravam nos principais centros hospitalares e em laboratórios nos paises mais desenvolvidos. "Se a transfusão era perigosa, mas insubstituível, não havia outro remédio senão submeter-se a ela. A dicotomia se apresentava assim: transfusão ou morte, numa situação de estado de necessidade". No entanto, diz "... nas últimas décadas a ciência médica desenvolveu técnicas e tratamentos destinados a tornar possível a cirurgia e o cuidado médico sem sangue alogénico outra pessoa." (Ricardo Rabinovich-Berkman, Responsabilidad del Médico, pág. 345, 348) Encontramos relatos disto em literatura médica recente em grandes cirurgias cardíacas, neurológicas, ortopédicas, ginecológicas, e mesmo transplantes de fígado, pulmão e coração. A aplicação da "melhor estratégia alternativa" consiste na escolha mais apropriada a cada situação clinica. Uma boa escolha depende da formação contínua e multidisciplinar dos profissionais de saúde (médicos, enfermeiros e paramédicos). É imprescindível o envolvimento informativo e interativo permanente com a comunidade em geral, e com os doentes em particular, nas temáticas “problemáticas” da Medicina transfusional. É imprescindível uma reflexão consciente - clínica e jurídica - por parte dos pacientes sobre os riscos / benefícios do uso de componentes sanguíneos alogénicos bem como das terapêuticas alternativas. As expressões "Substitutos do sangue" e "Sangue artificial" são erradas e induzem em enganos. Continua a não existir quaisquer substítutos para as funções complexas do sangue e para as células do sangue. As terapêuticas disponíveis têm permitido minimizar o número e a frequência do uso de sangue alogénico. Contudo nenhuma delas se mostrou ainda uma verdadeira alternativa. Quando utilizados isoladamente, não conseguem substituir na totalidade a função dos componentes do sangue e das suas células altamente especializadas. Subsiste a esperança de se alcançar verdadeiras alternativas. Os seus efeitos adversos "na maioria dos casos" ainda suplantam os efeitos adversos de componentes sanguíneos. Expansores plasmáticos São fluidos usados para expandir e/ou manter o volume liquido do sangue, evitando o choque hipovolémico e iminente risco de morte. Repondo o volume líquido do sangue e estancando a hemorragia, as restantes células sanguíneas podem continuar a circular cumperindo as suas funções. Estas preparações não aumentam a capacidade transportadora de oxigénio do sangue. Ela são ainda usadas para tratar a desidratação e fazer irrigação local de órgãos. A sua escolha é feita em função das suas propriedades, do contexto clínico e dos eventuais efeitos secundários. Presentemente, a escolha é difícil "devido à ausência de estudos comparativos randomizados no ser humano, e em alguns estudos, não há homogeneidade nas populações estudadas." Os efeitos terapêuticos dos expansores plasmáticos é de curta duração. Não possuem caraterísticas que lhes permitam executar outras funções. Por isso, não são verdadeiras alternativas ao plasma sanguíneo. Existem dois tipos de soluções: * soluções cristalóides (Lactato de Ringer, cloreto de sódio) * soluções colóides - que podem ser naturais (Albumina humana) ou de síntese (Dextrano salino, Dextrano glicose, Pentastarch, Hidroxietil de amido, Haemaccel, Gelofusine) Estimuladores da eritropoiese Por padrão, o nível normal de um hematócrito é de cerca 45%. Os níveis normais de hemoglobina (Hb) são de aproximadamente de 14 g / 16 g por dL - no sexo masculino, e de 12,5 g / 15 g por dL - no sexo feminino. Os eritrócitos (ou hemácias, células vermelhas do sangue) são produzidos na medula óssea vermelha - 9 milhões de por hora. Existe anemia sempre que o número de eritrócitos no sangue ou a quantidade de hemoglobina funcional nos eritrócitos, se encontrem em valores considerados inferiores aos valores normais para o paciente. Existe real perigo de vida sempre que os valores sejam muito baixos ou mesmo valores críticos. Poderá resultar em lesões permanentes a nível cerebral e/ou no músculo cardíaco, e eventual, morte. Tem sido uma regra-padrão transfundir sangue a um paciente sempre que sua taxa de hemoglobina (Hg) seja inferior a 10 g por dL ou um hematócrito de 30%. A revista suíça Vox Sanguinis de março de 1987, noticiou que 65% dos médicos anestesiologistas exigiam que os pacientes tivessem uma taxa pré-operatória de hemoglobina de 10 g/dL para a cirurgia programada. Esta exigência que remota a 1942, não é linear e nem pode ser dogmática, e por isso, têm sido corretamente questionada. No caso de anemias prolongadas ou agudas, como alternativa à transfusão de concentrados de eritrócitos, o médico pode usar expansores plasmáticos, se for necessário repor volume líquido do sangue. A medula óssea reage à hipoxia dos tecidos produzindo mais eritrócitos. Ocorre a vasocontrição para direcionar o sangue em circulação para fígado, cerebro e coração. Para acelerar o processo, poderá administrar agentes hematínicos (sulfato ferroso, vitamina B12, ácido fólico, ...) e estimulantes da eritropoiese (AEE). Estes podem ser secundados com oxigenioterapia e algumas técnicas anestésicas e cirúgicas. Os AEE foram desenvolvidos para reduzir a dependência do sangue alogénico de doentes com insuficiência renal crónica, anemia em resultado de tratamento quimioterápico e de doentes submetidos a cirugia programada. Relevo para a Eritropoetina recombinante humana (EPO-rHU) que se carateriza pela eficiência, grande segurança e uma meia-vida curta. A maior parte das reações adversas são bastante conhecidas e depende do tratamento e das doses empregadas. A Darbepoetina têm com maior estabilidade metabólica e meia-vida mais longa que a EPO-rHU. Outras recentemente desenvolvidas são a CERA (ativador contínuo receptor da eritropoetina), que apresenta meia-vida ainda maior do que as anteriores, e ainda, o DYNEPO (epoetina delta), do Laboratório Shire. Transportadores de oxigénio A biotecnologia pesquisa um fluido clinicamente seguro (sem reações adversas, potenciais riscos ou riscos emergentes) e eficaz na oxigenação dos tecidos. Seria um "substituto" das funções dos eritrócitos (ou hemácias, células vermelhas do sangue). Existe necessidade de provar a sua superioridade como alternativa à transfusão de concentrados de eritrócitos. Será necessário ter atenção especial à estabilidade da hemoglobina, equilíbrio hidro-eletrolítico do plasma e eventuais efeitos adversos nos rins e fígado. Presentemente, já existem opções para uso clínico, mesmo para grandes cirurgias programadas e situações de Emergência Médica. * Transportadores à base da hemoglobina (Hg) ** Hemopure ™, da sul-africana Biopure Corporation, Hb bovina polimerizada gluteraldeido ** PolyHeme ™, da Northfield Laboratories, Hg humana polimerizada gluteraldeido ** Hemospan ™, da Sangart, Hb humana conjugada com polietilenoglicol (PEG) ** Oxy-0301 ™, da Oxygenix, Hb humana encapsulada liposoma com polietilenoglicol ** PHP ™, da Apex, Hb humana conjugada com polietilenoglicol piridoxilado * Transportadores à base de perfluorocarbonos (PFC) ** Oxyfluor ™, da HemaGen ** Perflubron - Oxygent ™, da Alliance Pharmaceutical ** PHEr-2 ™, da Sanguine Corporation ** Oxycite ™, da Synthetic Blood International Apesar das perspetivas dos Transportadores de oxigénio serem extremamente atrativas, é necessário demonstrar que são clínicamente mais seguros e efícazes do que a transfusão de concentrados de eritrócitos. Não é prudente submeter doentes em hipoxia tecidular a um novo produto, sem que este esteje completamente conhecido e compreendido. Têm de ser um produto clinicamente eficaz, sob rigorosa vigilância farmacobiológica, semelhantes aos concentrados de eritrócitos em termos de custos e, por último e o mais importante, não serem dependentes da dádiva de sangue. As tentativas de criar uma Hb modificada por tecnologia recombinante obtive algum êxito, embora esteja em causa a sustentabilidade económica do processo de produção. O tempo previsível para a concepção laboratorial e regulamentação do processo de produção é longo. A investigação e desenvolvimento têm custos elevados. Algumas substâncias estão na fase de investigação e desenvolvimento. Outras estão na fase de ensaios clínicos. Até ao momento, apenas o Hemopure ™ completou todas as fases de testes e recebeu a aprovação final para seu uso clínico na Africa do Sul, e depois, nos EUA. Trombocitopoiese As plaquetas ou trombócitos, são fragmentos celulares mais pequenas que os ertrócitos ou leucócitos e fazem parte do mecanismo para estancar a hemorragia no local de origem. Elas se acumulam para formar um rolhão para selar a rutura do saso sanguineo, e assim, parando a hemorragia. Ao mesmo tempo, ativam os fatores de coagulação. A quantidade normal de plaquetas é de 140 mil a 450 mil por microlitro no sangue. O aumento do número das plaquetas (o mesmo que trombocitos) é denominado trombocitose, e sua diminuição, de trombocitopenia. As alternativas à transfusão de concentrados de plaquetas realizam apenas uma (ou algumas) das funções necessárias, o que motiva a necessidade de usar vários tipos de substitutos, tal como acontece com outros produtos de substituição. Muitos agentes estimuladores de trombocitopoiese (AET) estão em fase de ensaio pré-clínico, sendo por isso difícil a sua avaliação da eficácia hemostática e de conhecer o risco de toxicidade. A ação da trombopoietina recombinante humana (TPO-rHU) é idêntica à trombocitopoietina (TPO) endógena e têm uma semi-vida de 20-40 horas. Também as interleucinas (IL-3, IL-6 e IL-11) estimulam a produção de plaquetas. O ácido aminocapróico (Epsicaprom) e o ácido tranexâmico (Exacyl) são agentes antifibrinoliticos usados para situações hemorrágicas em hiperfibrinólise. Podem ser administrados desmopressina (DDAVP) ou aprotinina. O uso da aprotinina foi retirado dos protocolos cardiocirúrgicos. Leucocitopoiese Os leucóticos ou células brancas do sangue, são células do sistema imunológico. Existem 3 tipos: leucócitos granulócitos (polinucleares), leucócitos monócitos (mononucleares) e os linfócitos. Os leucócitos granulócitos são formados na medula óssea, e os linfócitos, são formados nos órgãos linfáticos. Existem 3 tipos leucócitos granulócitos: neutrófilos, eosinófilos e basófilos. Tem como função combater dos agentes patogénicos. Os linfócitos são formados nos gânglios linfáticos, combatem os vírus e as células cancerígenas. Existe 3 tipos de linfócitos: linfócitos B, linfócitos T e linfócitos T citotóxicos (ou células NK). A função dos leucócitos monócitos é destruir e remover os tecidos mortos ou que inflamaram. É considerado leucocitose, sempre que o número de leucócitos fica acima de 10 mil por microlitro de sangue. Quando o número de leucócitos fica abaixo de 5 mil por microlitros chama-se de leucocitopenia. O número médio de leucócitos varia entre 5 mil e 10 mil leucócitos por microlitro. A leucemia é um conjunto de neoplasias malignas que atingem os leucócitos. Podemos classificá-las em: leucemias linfóides ou leucemias mielóides. Quanto a progressão da doença podem ser leucemia aguda ou crónica. A sua causa precisa é desconhecida. Tem como caraterística a proliferação anormal de células do sistema imunitário, que pode acabar por suprimir a produção de células normais. Sabe-se que estão envolvidas alterações genéticas e cromossomáticas específicas. Os leucócitos são transfundidas unicamente para tratar infeções graves que ameaçam a vida de pacientes com um número muito baixo de leucóticos (ou de um determinado tipo de leucócitos) ou quando o funcionamento dos leucócitos (ou de um determinado tipo de leucócitos) é anormal. A utilização de transfusões de leucóticos raramente é feita. A sua eficácia é controversa. A compatibilidade de leucócitos está ligada à histocompatibilidade - tipo de ALH / HLA. O uso de antibióticos, imunoglobinas (anticorpos), soro imunológico, Fator GM-CSF (estimulante de colónias de granulocitos-macrófagos e Fator G-CSF (estimulante de colónias de granulocitos), tem reduzido enormemente a necessidade de tais transfusões. São obtidas do sangue periférico do dador por aférese - leucocitoaferese - e podem ser armazenados até 24 horas. A leucocitose pode ser controlada por aférese terapêutica. Saiba Mais * Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (COLIH) * Declaração/Procuração sobre Cuidados de Saúde * Sangue - no caso de filhos menores cujos pais sejam Testemunhas * Transfusão de Sangue e Hemoderivados * Transplante celular ou Terapia Celular ( stem cell ) * Avanços no tratamento de Doenças hematológicas Referências a consultar * Riscos das Alternativas ao Sangue, por Dra. Ana Paula Sousa, assistente hospitalar do Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro Regional de Sangue de Lisboa (Fonte: Revista ABO n.º 41 janeiro - março de 2010, pág. 35-47) * Transportadores de Oxigénio - Perspetivas de utilização na prática, por Dra. Gracinda de Sousa, chefe de Serviço de Imuno-hemoterapia do Centro de Histocompatibilidade do Sul, Lisboa, e Jerard Seghatchian, consultor em qualidade de componentes sanguíneos. (Fonte: Revista ABO n.º 42 abril - junho de 2010, pág. 37-46) * [http://www.who.int/bloodsafety/clinical_use/en/Handbook_P.pdf O Uso Clínico do Sangue - Manual de Bolso], da Organização Mundial de Saúde (OMS) * [http://www.optimalblooduse.eu/_assets/pdf/manual/portuguese%20blood%20use%20manual.pdf Manual para Uso Óptimo do Sangue - Apoio para uso clínico seguro, eficaz e eficiente do sangue na Europa] - Projeto UE para Uso Óptimo do Sangue 2010 * Alternatives to Blood Transfusion in Transfusion Medicine, 2.º edição, Dr. Alice Maniatis, Dr. Jean-François Hardy e Dr. Phillipe van der Linden, outubro de 2010, Wiley-Blackwell * Parecer Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida (CNECV) de Portugal sobre objeção ao uso de Sangue e derivados por motivos religiosos 46/CNECV/2005 - Relatório Final da CNECV * Sociedade Norte-americana de Investigação Clínica * Rede Internacional sobre os Avanços nas Alternativas às Transfusões (NATA), em inglês Ligações Externas * Escritório de Informação Pública das Testemunhas de Jeová, em inglês * [http://www.watchtower.org/t/hb/index.htm Como Pode o Sangue Salvar a Sua Vida?], brochura online, 1990 * Testemunhas associadas para a Reforma na Questão do Sangue * Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida (CNECV) de Portugal * Instituto Português do Sangue (IPS) * Autoridade Portuguesa para os Serviços de Sangue e da Transplantação (ASST) * Assoc. Portuguesa de Hemofilia e de outras Coagulopatias (APH) * Soc. Portuguesa de Hematologia (SPH) * Assoc. Brasileira de Hematologia e de Hemoterapia (ABHH) * Unid. Bio-Hemovigilância (UBHEM) da Autoridade Brasileira de Vigilância Sanitária (ANVISA) * Sociedade Norte-americana de Hematologia (ASH) * Autoridade Norte-americana de Vigilância farmacobiológica (FDA) Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Medicina